Diclonius: Rise of the Unknown
by Hanzey
Summary: Inspired by the anime 'Elfen Lied', I decided to write a story of my own Diclonius named Chi Satsumaya. Enjoy.


**Inspired by Elfen Lied, I decided to write a story of my own Diclonius fighting for survival against the Police and the Diclonius Research Facilities. I've changed certain characteristics of the Diclonius, but I think you'll find it's still pretty much the same. Enjoy. w**

**

* * *

**

I made my way through the crowd of people, my hands swinging by my side and my eyes focused on the street ahead. Buildings surrounded the whole area, tall ones, round ones, even ones with billboards and gigantic posters completely covering the outside walls. This was Niholin; full to the brim with Police Forces and Special Agents.. But I was pretty sure I would make it out alive. In fact I was certain. I had a power nobody else had, not even fellow Declonii. I had the usual 4 vectors, the horns etc.. but I, Chi Satsumaya, possess the power to turn invisible.

Everyone stared. I could feel a hundred eyes following me, their burning stare observing my body. I was naked, my pale skin looking even whiter in the broad daylight. However, I was beyond caring. If anybody tried to harass me about it I could kill them in an instant and nobody would know it was me. The only reason anyone would know, would be if they'd had past experience with my kind but that's not likely since we're so rare. When I say rare I mean rare. All together there are 4 of us, and every new Diclonius that is born is immediately killed. Myself and three others are only kept alive for research purposes, and have all been born and raised in Nihonlin's Research Facility. The scientists there act all sweet and nice to us just so we don't lash out and rip them to shreds. The terrible truth is that once the scientific bastards have had their way with us we'll also be killed. That is why I escaped. I couldn't take anymore of their shit. Every day they'd shine bright lights in my eyes, takes pieces of my hair and swabs from my horns. They'd force me into insanity, to the point where I was screaming threats at them and using my vectors to throw objects. The reason I couldn't just kill them was because they were more than 5 metres away, which is my vectors' maximum radius. Vectors are extra hands that we can bring out on command. Humans can't see these hands. They're completely invisible and can only be seen by fellow Diclonii. They reach out from behind us and are under our control. I use them to kill people that get in my way, or anyone that poses as a threat towards me. Especially other Diclonii. Ha, let me guess. You guessed that all Diclonii are in this together? Well, no. We are all enemies of each other. A good thing about having these freaky horns is that we can sense the presence of another Diclonius over a distance of a mile, so know exactly who's there AND how far away they are.

I walked a little further down the people-packed street until I saw a sign that read "Chelsea's Charity Clothes Store". I made my way over to the doorway, in which a small 'Open' sign hung hopelessly on the other side of the glass pane. I peered in through the window. The store looked dead, not one heart nor soul was in there. I opened the door, which triggered a little bell above it to ring quietly. I came to a halt and stared around the room, worried someone was going to see my horns and phone the police. No-one there. I quickly shot over to the first t-shirt I saw, unhooking it from the hanger and pulling it over my head. It was a horrible off-white colour and very baggy. I figured it was a men's size, but I didn't care. I walked over to the trouser section and picked out a random selection. I was just putting on a disgusting pair of turquoise shorts when I heard a voice behind me."E-excuse m-me.. You do know, there are changing rooms, right?"I turned around. A young girl stood behind me, smiling up at me and blushing like there was no tomorrow."Yes," I replied in monotone. "But I don't care."I summoned my vectors and grabbed her by the hair. I pulled upwards violently before she had chance to scream. Her head ripped from her body, blood dripping from the decapitated mess that was her pretty little face. I dropped it quickly, withdrew my vectors and ran out of the shop.


End file.
